Pin
Pin is a boss that can be encountered in the Cellar. Behavior His primary attack involves him bursting out of the ground and diving at you, before burrowing back into the ground. Just before he re-enters the ground, four shots fire out in an X pattern from the last segment of his body. In his secondary attack, Pin's head pokes out of the soil and he launches an explosive shot toward the player's location. Pin's body segments appear to take damage separately, much like Chub, and he can thus be instantly killed with a single use of The Necronomicon or the XIII Death tarot card while he is in the air. *It is best to shoot directly towards Pin while he is diving at you as this while cause the most shots to hit the target. *Pin will generally dive out near where he last landed, but he may actually burst out in an entirely different spot in the room. *After he pokes his head out and uses his explosive shot, Pin will emerge from the same hole he poked out of before. (If you continue shooting while Pin is underground, your tears will make the collide aimation where Pin will emerge from next.) *Sticking to the walls and moving slightly everytime Pin jumps makes it near impossible for Pin to hit you. *He genrally dives where you are, so this battle requires quick reflexes and if you move anywhere everytime Pin jumps, he will almost never touch you but watch out for his explosive shots. *Poison is very effective. Poisoning multiple segments essentially stacks the poison effect, dealing a lot of damage relatively quickly. Pin has six body segments, meaning you can stack it on him many times. *Piercing attacks, such as Technology and Cupid's Arrow, are devastating if fired at Pin horizontally, as each body part takes damage separately. Splash damage (bombs, IPECAC, etc.) will also have a similar effect, and due to Pin's low health, a well-placed bomb can one-shot Pin. Champion Variants 'Black' Fires six shots in all directions rather than an explosive shot when he pops his head out of the ground. Also seems to have more health. Gallery Bpin.png|Battle against Black Pin Bugs *If struck by an attack that freezes or slows down mid flight (eg. Mom's Bra), Pin will fall straight down. *Pin will frequently damage himself with his explosive shots, especially if the player is close to him when he pops out of the ground. *Sometimes in the credits, Scolex will be rapidly flashing between Pin and Scolex's appearances. *After using his secondary attack (with the explosive shot), Pin disappears into the ground and cannot be seen, but shots fired at that location will still hit and hurt him. *If Pin is dealt the finishing blow by the Dead Bird, he will instead revert to full health and will have to be killed again. After this, the rumbling dirt animations that play when he leaps out of the ground will no longer show. Trivia *While Wrath of the Lamb featured many dead versions of old bosses, Pin is the living, "prehumous" version of Scolex. He attacks and behaves nearly exactly like Scolex but can be damaged from any side, instead of just the back. *Pin shares with Scolex a similarity to the "The Legend of Zelda" boss Lanmola, though Pin is perhaps even more similar, firing shots in an identical manner to "The Legend of Zelda" boss when emerging from the ground. Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb